


Let it be Known

by Curufea



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, My First Fanvid, Video, Video Format: Streaming, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curufea/pseuds/Curufea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first music video. The clips aren't very good quality unfortunately, because they were taken from the collecter's edition screensaver - not the DVDs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it be Known

## Let it be Known

**Fandom:** Babylon 5 

**Theme:** Manipulation

 **Spoilers:** Season 2

 **Description:** My first music video. The clips aren't very good quality unfortunately, because they were taken from the collecter's edition screensaver - not the DVDs

Music | Published | Video  
---|---|---  
[Rocket Science](http://www.allmusic.com/song/rocket-science-mt0003341503) by [The Pimps](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mission:_Impossible_II_%28soundtrack%29) | 10/11/2005 |  | Download | Dimensions | Format | Length | Size | QR Code  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
[Download from 4Shared](http://www.4shared.com/get/utube.com/) | 352 x 288 | WMV | 3:30 | 17.8Mb | 


End file.
